1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to data loggers, particularly, though not exclusively such tags for use on fish and other marine life.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
In order to develop conservationist fishing strategies fish stock management requires information on fish habits and their environment. For this many and varied data are required. Whilst it is possible to track fish shoals or individual fish fitted with suitable transmitters, monitoring positions and aspects of environment at the same time, there are clear difficulties involved in this. To do such monitoring in the open seas requires the expense of a ship. The cost of this is so high that it is usually only possible to afford it for a few days at a time. While tracking fish in this way there is every possibility that contact with the monitored fish will be lost. Thus, even if a continuous watch can be maintained on a fish the duration of the watch can only be a small interval in the seasonal or life cycle of the species under observation.
There is much concern about the depletion of fish stocks. A prime requirement in preventing and reversing the depletion trend, whilst maintaining reasonable fishing hauls, is a knowledge of the behaviour of fish, which would enable conservationist fishing strategies to be developed.